The present invention relates to sewing or suturing skin or tissues, and in particular, to apparatus that welds surgical sutures.
It is important that sutures be properly and evenly applied after a wound or an incision, to insure healing and to minimize scarring. In order to achieve these results, traditionally, much time and effort is needed for tying and cutting individual sutures after they are applied. Most often this work is done by hand which presents problems with access to the wound area particularly when working with deep tissue areas of the body. Often, the incision area is obscured which requires complicated time consuming manipulations to properly secure the suture. Surgical knots made in smooth suture materials such as nylon, require a minimum of three and often up to five individual manuevers to properly tighten them. Even then, they slip causing potential risks of bleeding, infection and wound disruption.
The present invention represents an advance in the art of suturing skin and tissue by providing an apparatus which welds surgical sutures after they are inserted in the tissue to be closed thereby eliminating both the tying and cutting steps heretofore required. The apparatus fuses the material solidly and reliably in one easy operation while still leaving the choice and size of the suture up to the surgeon. The degree of tension is still hand-controlled by the operator and he can be assured that there will be no risk of a knot becoming untied.
The apparatus includes a pair of forceps having a unique cutting and fusing face which are energized by a resistance heater or ultrasound power source controlled by a finger-operated switch. The interface of the forceps is provided with a cutting edge and a fusing edge whereby sutures may be severed and fused together in a single operation.
Among the objects of the present invention, is the provision of a hand-held suturing apparatus for severing and welding surgical sutures thereby eliminating the need for cutting and tying the same.